Inkjet printing systems are commonly used as an effective way of producing images on a print medium, such as paper or other organic or inorganic substrates. In one example, ink droplets, which may be formed from one or more inks, are ejected from a nozzle or other drop generating device, (e.g. printhead) at a high speed onto the print medium to produce an image. The image produced may include, but are not limited to, photos, graphics, texts, characters, symbols or combinations thereof.
Inkjet inks or aqueous inks may be dye-based or pigment-based and are evaluated based upon certain properties such as color, jettability, drying time, stability during long term storage, decap properties (i.e. the amount of time a printhead can be left uncapped and idle, and afterwards, still eject or fire ink droplets properly), ability to produce high quality images, wetting properties, among other properties.